


Will it be Reality?

by lance_alt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: Pidge makes a dream about Lance.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Lance told Pidge about his depression and suicidal thoughts, and had even committed a failed suicide attempt some week after thatOf course now her mind would fuck up with her making her see the...possibile future





	Will it be Reality?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback are more than appreciated! ×3

Lance wakes up

Lance gets up

Lance puts on his shoes, not caring to wear normal clothes instead of a pajama

Lance leaves his house

Lance gets to school

Lance is now on the top of the roof

Lance is going to-

"Lance!"

Lance stops, without turning

"Lance, please!" We talked abou-" Lance is looking intensely down from the roof

"Lance..."

Lance slowly clims the fence

"Lance!"

Lance puts one foot out

"Lance! Lance! Lance! Lance! Lance!" She screams, while trying to reach for him

Lance jumps

"LANCE!"

 

 

Pidge wakes up all of a sudden, sitting upright. The tears that run on her cheeks start to lead her to an infinite and painful cry.

 


End file.
